


Tale of chocolate and carrots.

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Foul Language, Ian's a brat, M/M, Mickey's mad, Not Particularly Fluffy, angst over chocolate, but In the gallavich way yes., fun with gallavich, supposed to be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey puts up with almost anything Ian does, but when Ian eats his favorite chocolate, he goes ballistic. </p><p>"NOBODY FUCKING EATS MY CHOCOLATE!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale of chocolate and carrots.

**Author's Note:**

> Oye, So bought some chocolate today, hubby eat them, so hence this ficlet. BYE.
> 
> Like always not my native language, so excuse the typos and general grammar errors.
> 
> Leave me some love cuties? ~<3~
> 
> I don't bite, not hard anyways.

First it had been the coffee, then his clothes started vanishing, then things magically changed places in the house, then came the nightly runabout-sessions and the morning yelling and dashing. All sorts of crazy, in every fucking level. And Mickey was sorta fine with it. Ian was a little cuckoo, okay, a little more than cuckoo, but still he was his Ian and he loved that crazy-ass kiddo. But then came the chocolate…

Christmas was coming so Mickey had bought a chocolate box. Being the little sugar monster that he was he loved his chocolate. And nobody got between him and his fucking chocolate.

“Aye, bought some chocolate.” Mickey announced when he entered the Milkovich kingdom better known as the household of Milkovich-Gallagher-some Russian hand whores-and a giant black dude.

He was greeted by his overeager redhead boyfriend.

“Baby, you’re home.” Ian said pulling Mickey into a passionate kiss. Mickey was taken by a surprise when Ian bit his bottom lip. He gasped softy into the kiss, placing his hand on the back of Ian’s neck, spinning him around and smashing him against the wall.

“Missed me that much?” Mickey asked with shit-eating grin on his face.

“Terribly.” Ian said looking obvious fake-sad. “I was bored without you.” He pouted his lips even more.

“I’m here now.” Mickey said voice low and eyes dropping to Ian’s crotch. U and – marked fingers traced the outline of his boyfriend’s boxers. “Let me take a shower, and then we’ll have some _fun_?” Brows teasingly high.

“But I’m bored now.” Ian whined. “And what’s the point of shower if I’m gonna get you all dirty and sweaty again?”

“Is that what ya gonna do?” Mickey asked, clearly interested. “Cos I’m fucking filthy that’s why, you like me clean, yeah?”

“But I like the way you smell.” Ian pecked Mickey quickly, like he was admitting some big crush and Mickey blushed a little.

“Aw, give a man a break, I’ll be gone for like, what, four minutes. Tops, promise.”  

“Okay.” Ian said smiling.

“Have some chocolate while you wait, mm’kay?” Mickey said, turning towards the bathroom. Grabbing his towel from their bedroom door.

“Just don’t eat the hazelnut one. Got it? Don’t eat hazelnut.” He said before he stepped into the bathroom.

“Won’t eat the hazelnut, got it.” Ian said, opening the chocolate box, eyeing the candy like a freaking child.

 

* * *

 

 

It took exactly four minutes for Mickey to finish his shower. Nothing but a towel around his waist, he came to the living room. Drops of water dripping from his dark messy hair. His eyes casted on Ian, who was sitting on the floor, munching the chocolate, like it was the last food on earth. Silently Mickey watched Ian eat the last piece of candy and tossing the box over his shoulder.

“All done.” Ian said pleased with himself, rubbing his tummy.

And Mickey just stood there. Silently, bubbling rage trying to get to the surface. Hands turned into fists, eyelids nestled in the back of the eye socket. Pupils narrowed into tiny dots. Huffing like a bull, all the fucked up things Ian had done flooded his mind, but this was the cherry on top of the cake. His chocolate, his hazelnut chocolate.

“WHAT DID I FUCKING TELL YOU!!?!?!?!” Mickey roared directly at Ian.

“Don’t eat the hazelnut?” Ian asked confused and sorry. He tried to make himself look like a puppy dog, big wide eyes filled with forgiveness. “Oops. Sorry, baby.”

Mickey was stunned. “A fucking OOPS!? You fucking kidding me? You stupid fucking, fuck! I fucking hate you.”

Mickey made his way to the bedroom, cursing and muttering to himself. He slammed the door shut.

Ian stood up and went to lean against their bedroom door, gently knocking it.

“Mickey… Mick. I’m sorry, like really sorry.” Ian said, sounding genuinely sorry. “I’ll make it up to you? Please open the door.”

But all Ian could hear was the ruffling noises when Mickey searched for clean clothes. Then it was silent for a while. Door swung open hitting Ian in the face. Mickey stormed out, not even looking at Ian.

Ian rubbed his nose. God it hurt.

“Please baby, let me make it up to you.”

“NOBODY FUCKING EATS MY FAVORITE CHOCOLATE.” Mickey yelled and slammed the front door shut with such a force that the whole house shook.

 

* * *

 

Mickey walked aimlessly for couple of hours, smoking cigarette after cigarette. Deep down he knew that Ian hadn’t done it on purpose. But still it fucking annoyed the shit out of him. He sighed and turned towards home, cos his legs were tired and he didn’t manage to walk any further.

When he reached home, he wasn’t sure he was ready to face Ian. The way they handled things, like punch of brats. Always yelling and smacking, slapping and god knows, they were fucking idiots. But he couldn’t sleep on the street either. So home it was.

It was quiet, too quiet for Mickey’s liking. Not bothering to actually think where everybody was, then he got to the bedroom, eager to rest his legs.

He opened the door, and saw Ian naked on the bed. Well naked besides the cake, yes, an actual cake, covering his manly-area.

“It’s a carrot cake on a carrot-top.” Ian said pointing down to his crotch.

It took all the willpower in the world for Mickey not to laugh at the sight of that.

Shaking his head he said: “This is a whole new mountain of stupid, even for you.”

“Baked it myself.” Ian said smiling his adorable half-smile.

Mickey just eyed Ian, hand ghosting over his mouth. ‘How can you stay mad at that?’ It’s fucking stupid.

Mickey sighed. “Come here, you fucking carrot.”

“Daddy’s gonna get messy tonight.”


End file.
